Presente Inesperado
by Mari. Piccoli
Summary: A/U. TRADUÇÃO. No aniversário de 17 anos de Rony tudo o que ele queria era um sorriso de Hermione, mas ela planeja algo mais especial para ele depois de entreouvir uma certa conversa...


_**Presente Inesperado**_

Uma fanfic de **Harry Potter**, original de **TheAmericanWeasley**, traduzida por , com a devida autorização da autora. Obrigada por lerem!

_Disclaimer_: Nem eu nem a autora original somos donas Harry Potter ou qualquer coisa relativa a ele ou a sua série. Nunca possuímos nem possuiremos. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Essa Fanfic foi classificada como M porque contém Lemon.**

Ela estava sentada numa poltrona, terminando seu trabalho de feitiços. Sua pele macia e branca como leite segurava levemente uma pena, enquanto ela relia o texto a procura de erros ou imperfeições. Colocou uma mecha do volumoso cabelo atrás da orelha, suspirou e sorriu, finalmente satisfeita com a qualidade de seu trabalho.

Ronald Weasley estava assistindo Hermione enquanto ela fazia isso. Eram as pequenas coisas que ele fazia, os menores detalhes que a maioria das pessoas julgaria insignificante, que faziam Mione tão especial e tão diabolicamente linda para ele.

"Bem, eu acho que vou para a cama agora" suspirou Hermione, colocando seu trabalho e sua pena dentro da mochila. Ela levantou, espreguiçou-se e bocejou, cansada

"É sexta feira e apenas oito e meia! Você não vai ficar mais um pouco na sala comunal, Mione?" Rony perguntou, pois não queria que a amiga saísse dali tão cedo.

Hermione lançou a ele um olhar de reprovação.

"Eu estou cansada, Ronald, pois diferente de vocês, eu passei o dia terminando os meus deveres e estudando." Ela estava rumando para as escadas do dormitório das meninas, mas olhou mais uma vez para os amigos e acrescentou: "E você realmente deveria começar o trabalho de feitiços, sabe... É para segunda feira. O mesmo para você, Harry" ela olhou rapidamente para Harry, que estava sentado em silencio, rabiscando um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Sim, mãe" Rony murmurou e Harry não pode reprimir as risadas.

Hermione ficou meio perturbada, mas também sorriu. Ela desejou boa noite aos amigos e se retirou, escada a cima.

Ela era a única menina no dormitório quando entrou lá. Ela colocou sua bolsa no chão e trocou de roupa, vestindo uma camisola longa e branca. Ela deitou em sua cama e olhou por um momento a foto mágica que mantinha em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira. A imagem mostrava Ronald, Harry e ela, no primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts. Eles sorriam e acenavam, felizes. Hermione reparou em seus dentes, e ficou feliz por tê-los reduzido no seu quarto ano.

Ela olhou para o Rony da fotografia. O cabelo ruivo dele estava mais curto agora, mas ele ainda era mais alto do que ela. Ela sempre pensara nele como um menino bonitinho, mas agora, ambos mais velho, ela não o achava simplesmente bonitinho, mas sim lindo, quente e sexy.

Ela realmente amava Rony, não ia mais mentir a sim mesma sobre esse assunto, mas também pensava que não podia contar a ele, pois não seria correspondida. Para Hermione, Rony sempre a tinha visto como uma menina sabe tudo, com cabelos volumosos, com quem ele discutia com freqüência, mas sempre útil de se ter do lado na hora do dever de casa. Ela pensava que jamais seria vista como mais que uma amiga.

Essa era, provavelmente, uma das poucas coisas sobre a qual Hermione estava enganada.

Ela se remexeu na cama pelo que pareceram horas, e então decidiu ler um livro, para relaxar. Ela se levantou em silêncio e percebeu que todas as suas colegas de dormitório estavam recolhidas, ressonando suavemente. Ela pegou um livro qualquer na mesinha de cabeceira e desceu suavemente as escadas, sem querer acordar ninguém. Ela tinha certeza de que não haveria ninguém na sala comunal, mas ouviu vozes quando estava no meio das escadas e parou, ouvindo, imediatamente alarmada.

"Harry" Rony disse. Eles ainda estavam acordados e a sala comunal estava vazia.

Harry o olhou por sobre o pergaminho em branco, em que ele iria escrever seu trabalho de feitiços.

"Sim?"

"Você não acha que ela esqueceu, acha?" Rony perguntou, ficando instantaneamente vermelho.

"Quem? Esquecer o que?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Hermione, é claro. Você acha que ela esqueceu que a amanhã é... meu aniversário?"

Hermione quase se engasgou de surpresa. É claro que ela não havia se esquecido do aniversário do amigo. Como ele poderia pensar isso? Ela já havia, inclusive, comprado o presente dele: um kit para manutenção de vassouras e uma nova agenda de anotar deveres, semelhante à que ela mesma havia dado a ele no natal do quinto ano. Ela sabia que era errado entreouvir conversas, mas continuou ouvindo, querendo saber o que mais Rony diria sobre ela.

"Claro que ela não esqueceu, cara! De todas as pessoas que você conhece a última que se esqueceria seria Hermione."

Rony olhou para a sala comunal, para se certificar de que a mesma estava vazia, exceto por ele e Harry. Ele queria contar a alguém. Ele precisava.

"Posso te contar uma coisa, Harry?" Rony disse em voz baixa e Hermione se esforçou um pouco mais para ouvir com clareza.

"Claro"

"Bom, você tem que prometer que não vai comentar nada com ninguém. É um tipo de segredo"

"Ok." Harry já imaginava o assunto do segredo do amigo.

"Eu acho a Mione muito... atraente. Quer dizer... ela é muito esperta e mandona, ma seu gosto de quando ela manda em mim." Rony falou, e sorriu com o pensamento, antes de continuar: "E ela é muito linda também. Eu amo o cabelo e o rosto e os olhos dela, e, bem ela não é apenas linda, eu acho que ela é a menina mais linda que eu já conheci."

Hermione agora respirava muito rápido e seu coração batia pesadamente. Rony achava que ela era a menina mais linda que ele já havia conhecido! Ela queria correr para o colo dele e o abraçar loucamente, mas sabia que não podia, e também queria saber o que mais ele diria.

Harry sorriu para o ruivo. Finalmente ele estava admitindo o que sentia por Hermione. Harry havia percebido isso a um bom tempo, mas era bom ouvir o amigo admitir isso.

"Então, você a ama?"

"Sim" Rony respondeu sem hesitar "Eu a amo. Muito"

"Se é assim, diga a ela."

"Não posso"

"Por que?"

"Porque ela não sente o mesmo por mim. Eu estaria apenas me fazendo de bobo, se falasse sobre isso com ela.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar o quão cego Rony estava sendo, mas decidiu não opinar nas decisões do amigo.

"Acho que vou para a cama agora" Rony se levantou e disse.

"Eu também" Harry atirou na fogueira seu trabalho em branco e bocejou.

Mione, subiu as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível, e voltou para sua cama.

...

Ronald acordou no dia seguinte pensando em apenas uma pessoa: Hermione. Era o aniversário dele e tudo que ele queria era ver Mione sorrir para ele e dizer na voz doce, suave e sexy dela: "Feliz aniversário, Rony".

Ele pegou os dois pacotes que estavam no pé de sua cama e abriu o de Harry primeiro. Dentro havia uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores e um cartão de aniversário. No outro ele encontrou um kit de barbeadores mágicos e um cartão que dizia: 'nenhuma garota vai querer te beijar se houver um porco-espinho crescendo na sua cara – parabéns, Gina'

Rony sorriu e se levantou. Tomou um banho rápido antes de se vestir e descer para a sala comunal encontrar Harry e Hermione. Harry estava lá, sentado numa poltrona, mas Mione não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

"Aonde está Hermione?"

"Não sei. Ela sempre esta aqui antes de nós. Ela deve estar dormindo um pouco mais hoje." Harry disse, ficando de pé. "Feliz aniversário!" ele acrescentou, sorrindo.

"É, valeu pelos doces, cara."

"Sem problemas. Vamos descer para tomar café?"

"Bom..." Rony começou, lançando um olhar esperançoso para o alto da escada do dormitório das meninas, imaginando Hermione descer correndo dali, a qualquer momento.

"Eu sei que ela vai descer logo." Harry disse, lendo os pensamentos do amigo.

"É, ok." Rony concordou e juntos deixaram a sala comunal.

Eles adentraram o salão comunal e se sentaram á mesa da Grifinória, onde Rony recebeu cumprimentos de vários amigos, como Neville, Dino, Simas, sua irmã, Gina, (a quem ele agradeceu o kit de barbear), e até Luna Lovegood veio da mesa da Corvinal desejar a ele Parabéns em sua costumeira voz sonhadora e distante.

Rony procurou por toda a mesa da Grifinória, enquanto enchia seu prato de bacon, mas Mione não estava lá, como ele logo reparou.

O correio coruja chegou alguns minutos depois e Pichitinho trouxe a Rony um pacote grande de mais para seu minúsculo porte, seguido por uma coruja-das-torres com um pacote ainda maior. Eles continham, respectivamente, um suéter Weasley com um cartão assinado pelos familiares e o outro, um grande Kit Mata-Aula, de Fred e Jorge. Rony estava muito feliz com seus presentes, mas a presença de Hermione, certamente, teria o alegrado mais.

Hermione não foi vista o dia todo. Não estava na sala comunal quando os meninos voltaram do café, não estava no lago quando eles foram para lá terminar as tarefas de casa, não estava na cabana de Hagrid quando os dois foram visitá-lo, tampouco.

Parecia que Hermione tinha desaparecido de Hogwarts, e Ronald estava particularmente perturbado com isso. Ele não parava de olhar por cima do ombro, pesando que havia ouvido a voz dela.

Enquanto eles voltavam para a torre, depois da visita a Hagrid,Harry tentou convencer o ruivo de que Hermione estaria na sala comunal, esperando por eles. Mas ela não estava. Rony suspirou:

"Aonde foi que ela se meteu?"

"Não sei" o moreno não sabia o que responder e se sentou na poltrona próxima a do amigo.

"Merda!" Amaldiçoou Rony, ficando de pé.

"O que foi?" perguntou Harry, cansado.

"Acho que deixei meu trabalho de feitiços na cabana de Hagrid. Vou ter que ir buscá-lo."

"Porque você não espera até amanha? Está com Hagrid, não é como se estivesse perdido..."

"Eu sei, mas e o Canino? Imagina se ele dorme ou baba dorme em cima do trabalho! Eu passei grande parte da manha e da tarde fazendo aquilo. Não quero ter que refazê-lo..."

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Rony sumiu pelo buraco do retrato.

A sala comunal estava praticamente vazia, pois a maioria das pessoas ainda estava aproveitando a tarde daquele dia quente. Alem de Harry, apenas alguns segundanistas ocupavam o cômodo. O moreno deitou num sofá e ficou olhando a vista da janela, sonolento. Depois de alguns minutos, o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu, mas ele não se deu o trabalho de ver quem era.

"Hermione!" ele praticamente berrou, quando ela se afundou na poltrona ao lado do sofá dele, fazendo os segundanistas olharem para eles por alguns instantes.

"Oi Harry"

"Aonde você esteve o dia todo?" ele estava desperto agora e se sentou.

"Ocupada"

"Com o que?"

"Nada que te interesse"

O garoto se chocou com a resposta grossa da amiga, e a analisou de cima a baixo.

"Você sabe que é aniversário do Ronald, não sabe?"

"É claro que eu sei"

"Então porque você... sumiu? Quer dizer, o Rony estava desesperado! Ele não parava de falar de você e de procurar..."

"E aonde ele está agora?"

"Na casa de Hagrid. Ele esqueceu o dever de Feitiços lá. Já deve estar voltando."

"Bem, sendo assim, eu preciso ser rápida. E eu preciso de um favor seu, Harry."

"O que?"

"Eu preciso que você diga a Rony, quando ele voltar, que o meu presente para ele esta em cima da cama."

"Er... Ok. E o que é o presente?"

"Eu não posso te dizer exatamente, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar muito, muito mesmo."

"E porque você mesma não diz isso a ele? Tenho certeza de que ele vai preferir."

"Apenas faça o que eu digo, Harry."

"Ok, mas vai ter q ser depois da minha detenção com o Snape."

"Você tem uma detenção com o Snape hoje a tarde?"

"Aham. Eu zerei os dois últimos testes de poções. Na verdade, eu devia estar a caminho das masmorras agora" ele explicou, olhando o relógio de pulso.

Hermione suspirou enquanto acenava com a cabeça, quando Harry saiu da torre momentos depois.

Hermione não foi para o seu dormitório quando o amigo saiu, mas sim para o dormitório masculino. Ela se certificou de que estava realmente sozinha e lançou um feitiço de Imperturbabilidade na porta. Ela colocou seus presentes embrulhados na mesinha de cabeceira e depois, pensando um pouco, abriu uma brecha no próprio feitiço, de modo que Rony fosse a única pessoa que conseguiria entrar. Ela sorriu, satisfeita com a idéia de não poder ser perturbada. Ela sabia que tinha alguns minutinhos sobrando, então resolveu investir na "decoração".

Ela conjurou algumas velas aromáticas e as encantou para flutuarem, estáticas, perto da cama. Logo o quarto estava tomado pelo delicioso cheiro de flores. Ela afofou os travesseiros de Ronald e por fim tirou as vestes, dobrou-as e as colocou debaixo da cama.

Ela deitou na cama de Rony e jogou as cobertas no pé da cama. Depois, fechou o cortinado em volta da cama. Ela respirou fundo re olhou para seu corpo nu, já se sentindo molhada. Se seu plano funcionasse, Ronald Weasley em breve estaria realizando cada sonho e fantasia que assombraram Mione e ele por anos. Ela poderia finalmente confessar seus sentimentos verdadeiros a ele, agora que sabia que Rony também se sentia da mesma forma.

Tudo que ela podia fazer a partir dali era esperar.

...

Rony voltou para a sala comunal alguns minutos depois. Ele se afundou no sofa, imaginando se Hermione apareceria pra jantar mais tarde. Ele pensou em que lugar estaria Harry, mas se lembrou que o amigo havia comentado algo na cabana de Hagrid sobre uma detenção com Snape naquele dia.

Ele ficou ali, se sentindo a pessoa mais miserável de toda Hogwarts, além de Harry, obviamente, visto que o amigo estaria naquele momento escrevendo linhas e mais linhas de algum texto inútil, ou pior, dissecando alguma coisa nojenta, sob a supervisão macabra de Snape. Ele havia recebido presentes maravilhosos, mas o que ele realmente queria era ver Mione, e por alguma razão que ele não compreendia, ela o havia privado de sua presença.

Ele estava justamente pensando em não jantar e ir direto para a cama quando Harry entrou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Oi" disse Ronald,ainda depressivo

"Hey. O Snape me liberou rápido, não fiquei mais de 20 minutos lá.

"Por que?"

"Ele disse que não podia suportar minha caligrafia horrível por nem mais um segundo e me enxotou de lá, dizendo que tinha coisa mais importante a fazer. Ah, e também disse que se eu não estudar mais, ele vai me mandar lavar as barricas vazias de fertilizante de bosta de dragão da Sprout sem magia."

"Ah" Rony tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

"Hum... A Mione queria te dizer uma coisa"

Rony levantou a cabeça e deu um pulo, quando ouviu o nome de Mione.

"O que? Você viu a Hermione?"

"Sim, pouco depois de você sair para buscar seu trabalho"

"E o que ela disse?" perguntou Rony, eufórico.

"Ela queria avisar que o seu presente está em cima da sua cama.

"Valeu, cara. Te vejo depois" Ronald gritou sobre o ombro, enquanto subia até o dormitório, dois degraus de cada vez.

Ele abriu a porta e imediatamente o aroma de flores invadiu suas narinas. Ele bateu a porta atrás de si e disse "Caramba!" quando viu as várias velas flutuando perto de sua cama.

Ele chegou perto de sua cama e viu alguns embrulhos em sua mesinha. Ele os abriu e encontrou um novo Kit de Manutenção de Vassouras e uma agenda de deveres de casa. Embora ele não estivesse satisfeito com a agenda como ele estava com o Kit, ele amou os presentes, pois eram de Hermione.

Ah, Hermione... o jeito que ela colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, o jeito que ela mordia o fim da pena quando estava muito concentrada em algo, o jeito que ela molhava os lábios quando provava algo doce...

Rony estava quase indo tomar uma ducha quando lembrou de algo. Harry disse que o presente estava em cima da cama, não da mesa. Então, deveria ter algo mais...

Ele não se lembrava de ter puxado as cortinas em volta da cama, então as abriu, esperançoso, sabendo que haveria algo ali, esperando por ele.

E havia.

A visão que ele teve o chocou. Ele ficou surpreso por não ter desmaiado. Ele engoliu em seco e ficou parado, em silêncio.

Hermione estava deitada na cama dele, nua. Os olhos azuis de Ronald percorreram o corpo dela, estudando-a

Os seios dela eram cheios, redondos e grandes, com pequenos mamilos rosados no centro. Eles estavam duramente eretos de excitação. Sua barriga era lisa com várias sardinhas em volta do umbigo. As pernas de Mione eram longas, depiladas e pareciam tão suaves que Rony quis desesperadamente agarrá-las. Finalmente seus olhos pousaram na mancha de pelos castanhos, aparentemente aparados, entres as pernas de Hermione.

Mas a parte mais bela do corpo de Hermione, era sem duvida, seu rosto. Sua expressão era suave. Seus olhos castanhos o olhavam inocentemente, como se ela não estivesse nua na frente de um menino de 17 anos. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e pareciam mais suaves do que nunca, fazendo Rony querer beijá-la com uma intensidade nunca antes sentida por ele. Sua face também demonstrava puro desejo quando Rony fez contato visual com ela.

"Hermione - o que – é - isso?" Rony perguntou, sua voz estava anormalmente aguda. Ele se sentia desconfortável sobre seus próprios pés, sentindo sua ereção fazer seus jeans parecerem muito, muito justos.

"Feliz Aniversário, Ron" a voz de Hermione não era mais alta do que um sussurro.

"Eu... é... porque você... está n-nua?"

"Eu sou o seu presente de aniversário."

"Hm... Bem... você está... linda... eu... não sei o que dizer." Ele disse lentamente, olhando para todas as direções, menos para ela. Rony sorriu e ficou vermelho-cereja, sua ereção quase o matando. Ele considerou se beliscar para ver se não estava sonhando.

"Rony" disse Hermione, finalmente pondo um fim naquele silencio constrangedor. "chegue mais perto de mim."

Ronald estava mais do que satisfeito em obedecer essa ordem. Ele se aprumou mais perto da cama, ainda completamente vestido. Ele não sabia o que iria acontecer depois, mas sabia que tinha que dizer a ela.

"Eu te amo" ele disse, por fim.

"Eu esperei por tanto tempo para ouvir você dizer isso" Hermione falou, sorrindo. "E eu também te amo"

"Eu quero que você me toque Rony, Eu preciso..."

"Você tem certeza?..." Rony perguntou, lentamente erguendo sua mão, para tocar um dos seios dela.

"Sim" ela respondeu com o máximo de paixão e firmeza que podia imprimir em sua própria voz.

Rony se sentou ao lado de Mione, num cantinho da cama e segurou o seio direito da menina, apertando-o de leve. Hermione gemeu, satisfeita por Rony ter finalmente ter feito contato com seu nu, desesperado e excitado corpo. O menino abaixou seu rosto e pegou o mamilo de Hermione, chupou de leve e mordeu suavemente, sentindo a rigidez contra seus dentes.

Hermione arquejou. Ela precisava de mais. Ela colocou sua mão perto de sua entrada e começou a acariciá-la, enquanto Rony tratava seu outro seio do jeito que havia feito com o primeiro.

Mione continuou fazendo pressão sobre si mesma, gemendo e sentindo seu líquido escorrer por sua mão. Ela levou a mão a boca e a lambeu, sensualmente. Rony a olhou, enlouquecendo ao ver Hermione saboreando a si própria. Ele a beijou, sentindo em seus lábios o gosto dela.

Ela soluçou quando seus lábios se encontraram. Eles não perderam tempo e trocaram suas línguas suavemente. Rony percebeu que precisava mais daquilo. Ele interrompeu o beijo e desceu seu rosto até a entrada dela, Mione abriu suas pernas, convidativamente.

Rony a olhou e viu o liquido branco brotar de dentro de Hermione. Ele encostou seu nariz na entrada de Mione por um momento e depois, colocou sua língua dentro dela. Hermione quase gritou, mas estava determinada a se segurar. Ela agarrou a cabeceira da cama de Ronald quando ele começou a por e tirar sua língua de dentro dela, provando seu doce e delicioso suco a cada lambida.

Ele nunca havia feito isso, apenas é claro, em suas fantasias com Mione, mas parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. Seu nariz estava tocando o clitóris dela e Mione quase não conseguia se segurar mais. Ele a estava levando-a à insanidade.

Então Rony começou a chupar seu clitóris, e sentia o gosto de Hermioene em sua boca. Ela precisava dele. Ela precisava sentir como era ter Rony, o _seu_ Rony, dentro dela. Ela sabia que seria doloroso na primeira vez, mas com Ronald, tudo iria valer a pena.

"Ron. Eu preciso de você, em mim. Agora." Ela gemeu. Pegou sua varinha na mesinha de cabeceira e com um simples aceno, fez as roupas de Rony desaparecerem, deixando-o tão nu quanto ela.

Rony pareceu muito envergonhado, e corou, ficando quase da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

Hermione olhou pare ele, seu lindo corpo finalmente exibido a ela. Ele era forte, com o peito e braços torneados, devido aos treinos de quadribol. Ela se espantou quando seus olhos desceram e ela viu o tamanho _dele_.

Era mais do que ela tinha imaginado ou fantasiado, para dizer o mínimo. O pênis de Rony era grosso e comprido e estava muito duro. Hermione sentiu-se instantaneamente mais úmida ao vê-lo, se é que isso era possível. Ela havia sonhado com isso por tanto tempo que, agora que tudo estava acontecendo, ela mal podia acreditar que aquilo era mesmo real.

"Me faça eu te amar, Rony" Hermione suspirou, ainda olhando para o membro dele. Ela se deitou de costas, esperando.

"Você tem mesmo certeza?" ele perguntou, nervoso.

"Eu tenho, e há um bom tempo"

Rony sorriu e se posicionou sobre ela. Rapidamente pegou a varinha de Hermione – que estava mais próxima -, lançou um feitiço contraceptivo em Mione e jogou a varinha no chão. Hermione abriu mais suas pernas, sentindo que estava pingando no lençol. Ela estava pronta... para a dor, para o prazer, para ambos. Independente de como fosse, ela estava pronta, porque estava com Ronald Weasley.

"Se você quiser que eu pare, a qualquer momento, me diga, ok?" ele disse, e Mione acenou com a cabeça. Ele se inclinou e disse suavemente no ouvido dela: "Eu te amo e jamais poderia te machucar."

Hermione sentiu lagrimas brotando de seus olhos, ao ouvir essas palavras de amor. Ela abraçou Rony, enquanto ele suavemente entrava nela.

Hermione deu um pequeno grito quando uma mistura de dor e prazer a preencheram, infelizmente a dor se sobressaía. Rony ficou estático por um momento. Ele queria se movimentar, mas não podia nem tampouco conseguia machucá-la. Ele a amava muito para tornar a primeira vez dela ainda mais dolorosa.

Hermione sentiu a dor ceder aos poucos e apertou de leve a bunda Rony, murmurando num suspiro muito baixo:

"Se mova."

Ronald lentamente começou a entrar e sair dela, adorando sentir o calor de Hermione, suas paredes envolvendo seu membro endurecido. Ele olhou para o rosto de Hermione, um pouco abaixo do seu. Ela estava de olhos fechados, os dentes trincados e uma linha de suor brotava de sua testa. Ele não sabia dizer se era uma expressão de dor ou prazer, mas desejou não estar machucando-a muito.

Quando Hermione finalmente se acostumou com a dor, ela começou a aproveitar aquele monto ainda mais. Ela começou a se mover sob ele, e ele gemeu alto. Ela, gentilmente, colocou o rosto dele mais próximo de seus seios. Ele sorriu, feliz por ela finalmente mostrar sinais de estar gostando daquilo, e colocou seus lábios sobre um dos seios dela, contornado os mamilos com sua língua, deixando-os ainda mais rígidos.

Rony ficou extremamente surpreso quando sentiu Hermione ceder em sua ereção. Ele pensou que a maioria das garotas não chegava a um orgasmo da primeira vez, mas Mione obviamente tinha conseguido. Ela gemeu e suas costas se arquearam quando o orgasmo se infiltrou por seu corpo. Não foi o melhor orgasmo que ela experimentou, mas ainda assim foi muito bom, pois era sua primeira vez e era Ronald quem estava ao seu lado e o fez acontecer.

Ele esperou um pouco, o tempo suficiente para Hermione voltar a si novamente e ele entrou novamente nela, dessa vez com mais força e intensidade. Logo ele conseguiu e sentiu seu gozo ser despejado dentro dela. Ele saiu de lá e se deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a e com o rosto descansando no vale entre os seios dela. Ele a beijou tenramente e olhou para o belo rosto dela, que estava estampado de contentamento e satisfação.

"Feliz Aniversário" ela disse, suavemente. "Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes eu imaginei tudo isso que nos acabamos de fazer."

Rony riu baixinho. Mais cedo ele havia pensado que aquele seria seu pior aniversário - pior até do que o anterior, quando ele fora acidentalmente envenenado, - por causa da ausência da menina que ele amava. Ele jamais pensaria que em tão pouco tempo estaria finalmente se declarando e fazendo amor com ela.

"Hermione"

"Hmm?" ela simplesmente gemeu.

"Onde você esteve o dia todo?

"Me preparando"

"Para... mim?"

"É, eu propositalmente dormi um pouco mais do que sempre durmo, para não nos encontrarmos. Eu fiquei na torre enquanto você e Harry estavam fora e passei um tempinho na biblioteca...

"Na biblioteca! Eu devia saber que você estaria lá!

"Você não teria me visto, mesmo se tivesse ido." Ele disse, sorrindo.

"E por que não?"

"Eu coloquei alguns Feitiços Sensoriais de Presença no meu relógio. Ele iria fica quente quando você chegasse perto de mim. Eu teria fugido da biblioteca antes de você me encontrar lá.

"Mas, por que? Por que você quis me evitar o dia todo?" a expressão no rosto de Rony mostrava que ele estava magoado.

"Eu pensei que seria uma surpresa maior se nós não tivéssemos nos visto antes..."

"Não! Você só me torturou e deixou o Ronald Jr. louco quanto te viu aqui, na minha cama."

"Talvez…" Hermione riu quando ele fingia uma cara de choro.

"Mas o que te fez decidir em me fazer essa pequena surpresa, meu amor?" ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo castanho, e agora suado, de Mione atrás da orelha dela. Ele gostava de tocar o cabelo dela. Ele gostava de tocar qualquer parte dela.

"Eu... Bem..." ela começou, pensando em como contar e sentiu suas faces corarem. "Eu entreouvi você conversando sobre mim com o Harry noite passada. E eu não pude evitar. Eu te queria muito e finalmente percebi que você precisava de mim da mesma forma..."

Rony levantou as sobrancelhas, mas lançava a ela um sorriso brincalhão.

"Então, a pequena Hermione Granger costuma entreouvir conversas, é?"

Hermione suspirou e sorriu, decidindo ir na dele.

"Sim, a _sua_ pequena Hermione Granger costuma entreouvir conversas."

"Será Hermione Weasley em pouco tempo, se você quiser." Ronald disse suavemente, fazendo o estomago de Hermione dar uma cambalhota.

"O que você esta querendo dizer...?"

"Sim, Hermione, eu estou perguntando se você quer casar comigo um dia." Ele parecia confiante, embora sua face estivesse rubra. "Eu acho que eu deveria ter te perguntado isso de outra forma, quando tivéssemos terminado a escola, mais velhos e namorando por um tempo, mas... eu precisava perguntar isso agora porque... eu só vou conseguir dormir essa noite, nessa mesma cama, se eu souber que você quer ficar comigo para sempre, assim como eu quero." Ele beijou suavemente a ponta do nariz dela e disse suavemente, "Hermione Granger, quer casar comigo?"

"Sim, sim claro!" ela abraçou com toda a força que possuía.

Ele sorriu para ela e descansou sua cabeça no vale entre os seios dela novamente.

"Nós devemos ir embora logo..." ele disse, miserável, pois não queria sair dali tão cedo.

"Por que?" Perguntou Mione

"O jantar deve estar para começar. Harry deve estar nos esperando lá embaixo.

"Eu acho que Harry tem independência suficiente para encontrar o caminho para o salão principal sem a nossa ajuda." Ela sorriu. "Vamos continuar aqui..."

Rony murmurou alguma confirmação enquanto passeava com o nariz por um dos seios dela, que ficaram quase duros de novo.

"Como você se sente, agora que tem 17 anos?" ela perguntou.

"Depois dos eventos desse fim de tarde, eu me sinto bem pra caralho." Ele disse, e pela primeira vez, Hermione não o reprimiu por ter usado um palavrão.

"Sabe, as vezes eu esqueço de que sou mais velha do que você." Ela disse, alisando os cabelos dele.

"Sério?"

"É, quer dizer, você é muito maior do que eu."

"Mas quando pensamos em inteligência e maturidade, você é uns 30 anos mais velha do que eu. Logo, acho que nos equilibramos."

"Acho que sim." A menina bocejou.

"Durma, amor. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar."

Hermione concordou, satisfeita e fechou os olhos. Levou apenas alguns poucos minutos para Rony ouvir ela ressonar suavemente. Ele se aprumou e passou um braço sobre a pequena cintura da garota. Ele viu o kit de manutenção de vassouras e a agenda sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e sorriu. Ele beijou o cabelo rebelde de Mione e fechou os olhos, sabendo que tinha acabado de ter o melhor aniversário que qualquer garoto adolescente poderia pedir.

_N.T.: Oi Gente! Obrigada por lerem até aqui! Por favor deixem uma review para mim e para a autora! Um beijo!_

_- Só uma observação: Sim, essa fic se passa no 7º ano deles em Hogwarts. Todos nós que lemos o último livro, sabemos que eles não voltam para lá, mas essa fic foi escrita pela primeira vez antes desse lançamento .Além disso a fic é classificada como A/U, por tanto esse detalhe é insignificante, não é? _

_Reviews!_


End file.
